Smart Home (or Home Automation) is based on a platform of a residence, utilizing integrated wiring technology, network communication technology, security technology, automatic control technology, audio and video technology, etc., to construct a high efficient system for managing residential facilities and household daily affairs, thereby to improve safety, convenience, comfort, artistry of a household life, and to achieve an eco-friendly living environment.
According to design and concept of a smart home, a user can perform remote control of a smart home device through a terminal in any time and at any place.